


[Podfic] Ash

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angry John, Angry Sex, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Estrangement, Lies, M/M, Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John married one liar, lives with another, and doesn't know either of their names.</p><p>Sherlock can work with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186908) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

Length: 17:33

  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/md24kkmgl1d2289/Ash+by+orphan_account.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/ash-by-orphan-account) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ash) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Wicked Games (acoustic cover by Natalie Lungley)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLoiucjiJdw) \- Chris Isaak


End file.
